


Lockout

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds someone to watch hockey with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockout

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-"The Siege Part 3."

After they convinced the Wraith that Atlantis was no more, the first that Rodney did was search for every hockey game he'd missed, and then he'd let out a long string of curses when he found out there had been no NHL season that year. He'd fought the Wraith and all he'd gotten was his lousy tapes of past years seasons sent to him with the rest of his belongings.

So Rodney had decided to re-watch them in protest. He'd tried to coerce Sheppard into joining him, and he'd offered Teyla popcorn. Watching hockey alone felt even more isolating than living in Siberia - because at least in Siberia, they appreciated hockey and didn't have lockouts - and Rodney had extended to invitation to Chuck, the Gate operator.

Rodney didn't know Chuck, except that he was also from Canada. That was okay. It wasn't like Rodney was a great host, or even a good host. Chuck turned out to be a laid back guy with a bright genuine smile. The kind of personality that Sheppard only wished he had.

The first game was Ducks verses Oilers. Obviously, they both cheered for the Oilers and drank beer. By the third game, Flames verses Oilers, they were belting out "Oh, Canada" along with the Mountie singing it. Rodney swore he saw a tear in Chuck's eye.

During the fourth game, Chuck laughed as Don Cherry held up a piece of notebook paper outlining the Leafs' offensive strategy or the one he thought they should have.

"The commentaries are still better than ESPN," Rodney pointed out. At least, Canadians knew how to talk about hockey and could actually tell the audiences what icing was.

"Paper." Chuck shook his head. "You'd think after all the money he made with Rock'em Sock'em Hockey, they could afford a computer or two. But the Leafs suck just enough to deserve paper."

"The Leafs do not suck," Rodney said, crossing his arms. "Besides, Cherry probably spent all his money on those ties."

At the start of the fifth game, Senators verses Devils, Rodney's head was resting on Chuck's thigh and Chuck's hand was running over his hair. It felt comfortable and familiar. Rodney smiled when Chuck looked down at him.

Halfway through the second period, Chuck and he were kissing. Good kissing, semi-sober and a little tired kissing. Rodney hadn't been kissed in a long time. He missed contact with another human being that didn't have to do with bandages and alien harvest celebrations.

Rodney felt even better when Chuck trailed down his body, opened his fly, and took his cock into his mouth. Chuck's warm, warm mouth. Rodney couldn't recall the last time that anyone had done this. And this time, like all the times before, he came faster than he should have. But Chuck didn't seem to mind as Rodney placed a kisses down Chuck's shaft and reciprocated.

In the morning, Rodney's back screamed that the bed was too small for two people. He also found a note from Chuck saying that he had to work and that he'd had fun. Rodney hummed the beginning bars of "Oh Canada" under the steady pulse of the shower, and he wondered how he had ended up having sex with someone who hated the Leafs.


End file.
